Crazy In Love
by Muggleborn-Meghan1992
Summary: Finally Finished. If you've been waiting and reading this I hope youre not disappointed but it was the best i could end it with. R
1. Hermione's Idea

**This is my new story that I'm gona work on, alongside New school New friends. Plz R&R and tell me what you think! Thanx! **

Talking/_thinking_

Hermione's POV

_This has gone on long enough. _I said to myself one night in the common room._ Harry and Ginny basically love each other and they are the only ones who don't know it. It's time for me to help them out a little._ Ginny had liked Harry for as long as I could remember, but he hadn't returned the feeling at first. But she stopped being so nervous around him, and kept her feelings more private, usually she only talked about them to me, and he had finally come around. But Harry would NOT make the first move. I don't see how a guy who has thwarted Voldermort so many times can still be scared of a girl. Ron tried talking to him, I tried talking to him, but nothing worked. They still acted like nothing was going on, but when you were around them enough; you caught one looking at the other when they were sure that no one was looking. But I have come up with a plan to finally get them together………

Ginny's POV

_He is so handsome. I wish he liked me as much as I liked him_, I mused to myself silently. But he thought I was some silly girl, and besides, I knew I would never work up enough courage to tell him I liked him anyway. Besides, I don't think he knows that I like him anymore, since I started dating Dean. But he sure has been acting differently, I wonder if I did something wrong? Or maybe he does know I like him again, but then…if he did he could of course it could only be 'Mione who told him. Or her stupid boyfriend, my brother. I better make sure. I'll ask Hermione in the common room tonight, and try to catch my brother later.

Harry's POV

As I sat across from Ginny Weasly in the common room, I struggled to control my emotions. It became excruciatingly hard when she looked up and smiled at me. I gave her a nod. She didn't like me anymore, and even if she did….she was Ron's sister. So she was totally off-limits, plus she had a boyfriend of her own. I was embarrassed that she had caught me looking at her, and quickly went back to the potions essay that was due tomorrow. But I was going to have to get Hermione to help me, because right now, I just couldn't concentrate. Though she and Ron were probably doing something together, because she had pulled him out of the common room earlier. I thought about them and how happily everything turned out for them. Why couldn't that happen for me?

Hermione's POV

As I drug Ron out of the common room and down to an empty classroom, he was looking very confused. I was going to tell him all about my plan, but halfway into the empty classroom, I realized that he would tell Harry. Not on purpose of course, but just accidentally let it slip out. He was just that way, but I loved him for it.

"What is it,"he asked with a concerned look on his face. He thought something was wrong.

"Oh, I'm fine, it's just …uh, we're still going to the dance in a month right?" I said relieved to have thought of an excuse.

"Yeeeaaahhhh, unless you don't want to?" he said. Now he still thought something was wrong, but it looked like he didn't know if he was in trouble or I just had lost my memory.

"Oh. Just making sure!" I said, and left the room quickly, but not before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. As I left the room I heard him muttering.

"And she had to lug me all the way down here to tell me that? Gosh girls are weird; I don't think I'll ever understand them."

I laughed, but now I had to get back to the common room. I had a letter to write..

Harry's POV

That morning at breakfast, a owl that I hadn't seen before swooped down in front of me and held out its leg.

"Who's it from?" asked Ron curiously.

"Dunno, "I said, opening the letter.

**Dear Harry,**

**I think you are a great person. I have liked you for a while, but I don't think I'm ready to tell you how I feel. I would really like to get to know you better. If you would like the same, then please write back. The owl will know where to go.**

**Love,**

**Your Secret Admirer.**

"Wow!" Ron said reading over my shoulder.

"Are you going to write back?"

"I don't think so. What if it turns out to be some physco chick?"

"What if it could turn out to be your true love?" Ron shot back.

"I still don't know." I told him. "I'll think about it."

**Hey, so what did you think? Plz review! I promise to update soon, but a writer really needs reader to tell her what they think! And sry bout the cheesy title**


	2. The Plan Backfires

**Ha! 2 chapters in one day! well here it is… I hope you guys enjoy it! Make sure to read it carefully, there is a small part that foreshadows the end of the story. For those of you who don't listen in English Lit, that means giving you a hint about what will happen later on.**

**Talking/_thinking_**

**Now on with the story……..**

Ron's POV

What is it with s? They always have something up their sleeve. And Hermione sure was acting weird yesterday when she pulled me all the way to that classroom then came up with something unimportant. I may be slow, but I'm not stupid; I know there is something she's not telling me. And then this chick who wrote Harry a Secret Admirer letter. Why can't she just come out into the open and say who she is? Unless she has something to hide…… I want to watch out for Harry, after al he is my best mate, but I want to try to find out more about this mystery . So I'm going to convince him to write her back whether he wants to or not……

Ginny's POV

When Hermione came running up the stairs waving a piece f parchment at me, I knew something was up. Hermione was level-headed and never got excited about anything.

"Ginny, Ginny!" she said breathless. "Look what just came for you!"

"What is it? " I asked her. Why was she getting so worked up about it? It was probably just a letter from mum or something.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself; I saw the outside and had to open it." I looked on the front of the envelope. It said: _From, Your Secret Admirer._

"Secret admirer? I wonder if this is some kind of joke. I don't know of any of the guys around here who would write that, much less put SWAK on the back." I read the inside of the letter.

**Hello.**

**I am your secret admirer. I hope you do not have a problem with me writing you. You are the sweetest thing on earth, like an angel sent from heaven. I wait for your reply. Answer back soon, for I won't be able to carry on properly until I get your next letter and know that you will continue to carry on our conversations.**

**Love,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

"Eww. Whoever this guy is, he is all mushy. Yuck."

"Are you kidding?" Hermione said with disbelief on her face. "This guy sounds perfect! He's sweet, sentimental, and sounds like a gentleman." Then she added under her breath, "Unlike Ron is these days."

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked her. She was my best friend and if my brother had hurt her, I would pound his head in.

"Nothing," she said quickly. I gave her a look.

"Okay, maybe a lot. Just lately….he just… I wish he acted more like a gentle man is all. I mean, he burps right in front of everyone, and ever since he found out how to play muggle video games, he has been playing them nonstop. Sometimes even on our dates."

"How horrid!" I told her. "Ron is such a git. He'll come around though. He usually does once he gets it through his thick skull that the world doesn't revolve around him."

"Yeah, you're right. So are you going to write this guy back or what?" she said, indicating the letter.

"I don't know….he sounds kinda…..oh, I don't know. Like he is some kind of poet or something. I rather prefer the sporty, outgoing guys."

"Whatever. Sounds to me like you are missing out on Prince Charming though."

"Well why don't you write him back for me." I told her. "Just this once. It will let me know what he's like, and give you a chance to write some. You're always scribbling in that journal anyway. Besides I have got Quidditch practice. Harry'll kill me if I'm late."

"Okay, but after this, you'll write to him?" she said with a strained look on her face. She must have really wanted me to give this a try.

"Sure, why not?" I said, shrugging my shoulders. Hermione would probably forget about it anyway.

Hermione's POV

No! Everything was going wrong! I wasn't supposed to write Harry back, Ginny was! That was the whole point of sending the other secret admirer letters! I was glad Harry decided to not sign the note with his name; it saved me the trouble of having to rewrite it. And who knew Harry had such a romantic side to him? It was so sweet what he did for Ginny. But she didn't even like that a guy was trying to be romantic for her. She said she liked the sporty, outgoing types. Bet she wouldn't have said that if she knew it was Harry. Besides maybe he could be both guys. I was glad I didn't tell Ron about this. The way he had been acting lately, he wouldn't have even cared…much less done anything to help me. How I wished he would act like Harry was. And if little miss Weasly thought she was going to get off with not writing him back the next time, she was wrong.

Ron's POV

"Look Harry, you have another letter!" I said to him excitedly. It was almost like I was getting the letters myself. They had been coming for about a week and a half now.

"Huh. " Harry said. "This is kinda cool I guess, but I still don't think-"

"Mate, read this! This is the best one out of the lot!" Harry picked it up, and I reread it over his shoulder.

**Dear Harry,**

**I have really enjoyed talking to you the past week and a half. I feel like I have grown closer to you in a way. Not physically, for you don't even know who this is. But emotionally. I feel like I have a strong bond to you, and I finally want you to meet me. The big Halloween dance that is coming up, I would love it if I could meet you there, and be your date. Please write back,**

**Yours truly and Love,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

Harry looked at me in shock.

"W-well, what d-do you think I should do?" he asked nervously. I don't think he knew how to take it.

"Well, go with her. You might have fun. And besides, it will save you the trouble of having to ask someone." Ron said teasingly, knowing that Harry had been planning to go alone anyway.

"I dunno this all sounds fishy to me…" he said.

"Why do you have to be so suspicious?" I asked him. "Can't you just go and have fun and not worry about it?"

"What if this is some kind of trick of Malfoy's?" he asked. "Did you ever think about that?"

"Then he is a stupid git and I will get Hermione to curse him, or Ginny, she is still pretty good at her Bat-Bogey hex." Harry blushed. If this secret admirer thing didn't work out, maybe I could get used to the idea of him and Ginny going out…….

**That's chapter two! Sorry so short…trying to prolong the story. I hope you read what I put at the top about something in this chapter being important….if not oh well! Please R&R and tell me what you think, or at least send me an email if you don't wanna review…….and be sure to read my other story, New school New friends**

**Thanx!**

**Notquiteblonde31**


	3. Confusion and Secret Admirers

**Hey everybody…this is chapter three. If anybody is confused about the story, then leave me a review and I'll try to write you back and explain…… I hope you like it so far! Keep reviewing!**

Ginny and I had been writing to Harry for weeks now. I had gotten to know him so well. I don't know what Ginny got out of it, because most of the time, when she started writing back to him, it ended up being us writing, and then just me. I don't know how she couldn't be thrilled with letters like these. I finally took the liberty of asking Harry to the ball for Ginny. I was waiting anxiously for the reply letter, and was woken up this morning by an owl pecking it's beak on the window. It was his reply! I tore open the package as fast as I could.

**Dearest Darling,**

**I would love to finally meet you. I have been longing for this moment since the first time we started speaking. I just didn't believe you were ready, so I wasn't going to make you meet me, for that would have pushed you in the other direction. Meet me outside in the courtyard at 9:00. I will wait patiently….for I would wait forever for you. **

**Endless X's and O's,**

**Your secret admirer**

Of course I would have to rewrite it to make it sound like he was asking her, but other than that, the letter was perfect! Harry was definitely boyfriend material. Wait, what am I thinking? The same Harry Potter who is best friends with I and my boyfriend? I couldn't believe I had even thought about him that way! It's not like just because of these letters I was falling in love with Harry…..right?

I decided to go, because truth be told, I was actually curious about this mystery , and who she was, and what she was like. I hoped she was a Gryffindor. If it was a dirty Slytherin playing a prank, they would pay dearly for it. A Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff would be okay I guess. This mystery was taking up all my time. Well, the time that I wasn't thinking about Ginny. She had broken up with Dean, finally. But it appeared that she was back on her feet, because she already had a date for the ball. I think that was one of my last resorts of not taking my Secret Admirer. I really wanted to ask Ginny, though I wasn't really sure she would say yes. But she was already going with someone; I had tried to find out whom, but no one except Hermione knew, and she wasn't telling a soul. So I had to hope that this mystery date turned out well, and that she became the love of my life, because I really needed to stop obsessing about Ginny, I think people are starting to notice .

_Oh my god._ I could not believe I was going to do this. I was going to go on a blind date. I had been talking to this dude for a while now, but I still felt like I didn't know him really well. But when I broke up with Dean that automatically that made me dateless. Sure there are guys in our year that would go out with me, but I really didn't feel like dealing with a bunch of boys right now. And I knew Harry would never ask me, and he was the only one I really wanted to go with, so I think that is one of the only reasons I had said yes hen Hermione showed em the letter. I hoped this dude didn't like obsess over poetry. I couldn't get rid of the feeling of thinking that something was going to go wrong.

"You will be okay." I told Harry calmly as he started once again about his "mystery date" for the dance. I couldn't believe he was still freaking out about this. _It's just a for crying out loud! _I mean, I didn't even obsess over Hermione that much. Come to think about it, I hadn't been thinking about her much lately. I decided that I needed to be a gentle man. The dance was the perfect time to make it known that I could be cordial, and be nice mannered. But up until then…..I think I should act just a little bit worse so that I can surprise her.

**Well I hoped you guys liked it…… **

**Olivia: thanx for reviewing.. I hope the story stays as good as you think it is**

**Theinfamousredflag: sry bout the typos! But i did double check myself this time!**

**Chubby redburn: thanx for all your input!**

**Luve-able Cutie: I know it doesn't sound like Harry, but wait and see…..**

**Morgaine00000016: glad you like it!**

**Everyone else…if I didn't give ya a shout out this time, I will the next time! Keep reviewing and Thanx sooooo much!**

**LoTsA LoVe**

**Notquiteblonde31**


	4. The Fight

**Hey you guys! This is chapter #3 …….. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny came rushing up to me in our room two days before the dance.

"Hermione, I can't do this!" she said, looking tearful. I looked at her like she was out of her mind, though I was almost sure I knew what she was talking about.

"I can't go to the dance with a _total_ stranger!" she sobbed. I think we both thought that I was going to shake her by the shoulders and make her go to the dance.

"Ginny, you have to! This guy is perfect, and he already thinks you are going with him!" I told her angrily.

"Well, it's not so much that I don't want to go meet this guy at all, but I'm scared that he won't be what I expect!" Now I knew she was crazy.

"So that's why you take a chance! What if this guy turns out to be your true love or something, or somebody that you already like?" I said, trying not to give too much away, but at the same time trying to make her see that she might enjoy going with her mystery date.

"Well, I thought about that too. What if you went for me?" she asked hopefully.

"**_WHAT?"_** I exploded. "First, you make me write to him, now you want me to on your date for you!" I was yelling, and should have thought before doing so. For all I knew, someone could be listening in on our conversation. Well, my part of the conversation anyway.

"That's not what I mean, 'Mione." Ginny said quietly. "I'm not trying to use you; I thought you would know me better than that."

"Well, that is sure what it feels like!" I told her, still upset, but not yelling anymore. "Did it ever occur to you that I already have a date? You know, with my BOYFRIEND?"

"Yeah, I know, and I am so sorry Hermione, I just thought that, well I mean, you guys have been fighting anyway, I thought maybe it would give you an excuse to ….you know."

"Give me an excuse to what?" I asked angered even more at the thought of what I thought she was implying.

"Well, I guess not go with Ron." She said timidly, looking at me with her eyes. They were shiny, and I could tell if I said one more harsh word to her that she would be crying.

"And why wouldn't I want to go to the dance with my own boyfriend?" I asked. I was trying to control my voice, both for her and our friendships sake.

"Come on; you have been complaining about Ron nonstop for more than a week now."

"Well, he's been acting worse than ever. He chews with his mouth open, he interrupts into my conversations, he insults me…." I kept making my list. When I finally stopped, Ginny was still looking at me like, "So what?"

"He is a _guy._ Guys are idiots; he is probably going through some kind of stage. He'll get over it and be back to his old self in no time. In the mean time, he needs a little wake up call that you aren't going to be around forever. Say, maybe not going with him to a dance?" she said mischievously.

"You are wrong." I said back playfully.

"So, you'll do it then?" she said, her entire face lighting up.

"Yeah, I guess so. Everybody says we should be sisters anyway." But I could shake the feeling that I was happy. Like if I didn't have a boyfriend, that I would be glad that Harry was going to be my date. Wow, what is wrong with me?

I was used to seeing the owl by this time, so I was expecting to see it when it came this morning.

**Dear Harry,**

**Alas, I cannot meet you in the courtyard as you had wished. I may however meet you in the Great Hall next to the punch bowl and glass windows.**

**I await your reply, so write back in a hurry my darling!**

**Lots of love from the bottom of my heart,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

Well, this was interesting.

I was so happy. Hermione and I had worked out a plan that would be perfect. She would go in and pretend to be me. Once she figured out whom my mystery date was, she would come back out and tell me. If I liked him, I would go back in. If not, well Hermione would be wearing a mask, so no one would be any the wiser. We would just act like none of it had ever happened. Hermione seemed pretty confident that I _would_ like whoever it was. It was almost as if she knew who my date would be………..

I had been acting even worse towards Hermione lately, and I could tell she was getting very aggravated at me. Boy was she going to be surprised! I could barely conceal my glee. It made me feel good to know that, for once I would be able to do something for her. At least I hoped I would. I wasn't really worried about it, but something else had come up. But I was determined to be there for Hermione, whatever it took. And nothing was going to get in my way.

I felt so bad that I was doing this to Ron. But I was doing it for Ginny. And what she had said was sticking in my head.

_Maybe he needs a wake up call that you won't be around forever….._

I tried to shake the thought from my head, and tell myself that it wasn't the reason for me doing this.

"Ron, may I talk to you for a second," I asked him. I had found him in the common room pigging out on a bunch of chocolate frogs.

"Sure," he said, spewing bits of chocolate as he spoke. I began to pull at his hand, trying to lead him away, to anywhere but the common room, where people could hear us.

"Why are we leaving?" he said pulling back.

"Well, I needed to talk to you…" I mumbled really feeling like this was going to be horrible.

"We can talk right here," he said, sitting back down in his chair. "I'm already comfortable."

"You are so stubborn!" I said, immediately getting fired up. This was the last straw of him being rude to me.

"So?" he said, smirking slightly. "Isn't that what you love about me?" He began making really obnoxious kissing noises.

"Ugh! You are a pig Ronald Weasly, and I will not be seen with the likes of you at the dance!" Why had he changed so much? He was disgusting and I couldn't stand to be around him, or with him, for one more minute. "You do all these horrid things and now this! I can't stand you!" I told him, tears welling up in my eyes. "You are _never_ kind or sweet, or any other thing that a boyfriend should be!"

"I-I didn't m-mean to make y-you upset. I just t-thought that-"

"Well, I don't care what you thought. You were different once upon a time Ron, but now? No girl except Lavender could stand to be with you." Ron looked like I had slapped him in the face.

"Aw, come on Hermione," he said gently. "Let me make it up to you. At the dance. I know I've been rude, but please try to be understanding and forgive me. I can be kind and sweet and all that. Can you give me another chance?" I studied him for a moment.

"No," I said quietly. "I can't. I gave you too many chances. You'll act different for a while, but it's not because you mean it. It is because you don't want to make me mad."

"That's not true," he said, obviously hurt. "I would do it because I can be that way, and because even if I wasn't that way, I would try to improve, because I care about you."

"I don't think you could. I can't do this anymore." I was as upset about this as he was, but I couldn't make this work.

"Can't or won't?" he said, quoting Sweet Home Alabama, a muggle movie that we had watched together several times.

"I'm sorry Ron." I told him. I hadn't wanted it to end like this. Maybe I hadn't wanted it to end at all, but it would never work. I wanted a caring, loving boyfriend, and he couldn't be that.

"So this means we're over then?" he asked flatly. No emotion, just a question that was simply stated.

"Yeah, I guess so." I told him, not sure what else to say. I thought that he would just walk off and that would be then end of it, but I was wrong.

"Well guess what?" he said to me smugly. "I don't need you anyway. I have another date to the dance." I don't even remember how I got there, but the next thing I knew, I was on my bed in my room, crying.

**So what did you guys think? Sorry to leave ya hanging like that…anyways…thanks for all the great reviews! I hope you guys liked this chapter, its my favorite one that I've written, and I hope to make the next chapter even better!**


	5. Realizing Our Mistakes

**Hey everybody…..I know I made Ron sound kinda like a jerk in the last chapter, but don't worry, he'll be ok. I'm glad you guys like it so far….well, here's chapter 4! Hope it's up to the standard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters…just this plot**

_God, I messed things up._ Why did I have to be so stupid? Now she was upset at me, and thought I was a stupid, heartless git. Which I am right now. I didn't have to tell her that I had another date. Because she is the only person I really wanted to go with. As I wandered slowly around to the entrance to the common room, I felt even more terrible. I had ruined the only good thing in my life, and I was going to need more than an apology to get her back.

I walked into to the room to see the tear-streaked face of my best friend.

"Hermione! What happened?" I said, not wanting to be nosy, but at the same time trying to comfort her.

"I-I-ts Ron," she sobbed miserably. "We just broke up, a-and h-he said he d-dint need m-me! He has another d-date for the dance Ginny!" She bust into loud, racking shrieks that seemed to shake the whole room. I couldn't believe my idiot brother had done this to her.

"You hang on one second, and I'll be right back. Ok?" I said, trying to soothe her as best I could.

"Mmkay," she said still letting her now silent tears fall. I stomped down the stairs, preparing to take every last measure that it took to find and straighten out my brother. I saw Harry in the common room, but I was too riled up to even think about him at the moment.

"Do you happen to know where Ron is? I need to discuss some things with my dear brother." I told him.

"Uh yeah, I think he's in our room-"

"Thanks," I said, going up to the boys dormitories. I didn't mean to be rude or short, but I had a serious matter to attend to.

Ginny had almost completely ignored me; she had been looking for Ron. By the sound of it, he was in trouble but she still could have stopped to talk to me for a minute. Gosh I wish that I had started liking her all those years ago, when she first liked me. It is funny how things seem to work out. Now it was the other way around. I was stretching for someone who was way put of my league and definitely off limits. Uhhhhh, why do I have to pick the ones who were the hardest to get?

I went downstairs soon after Ginny left the room. I couldn't bear the thought of her talking to Ron because of me, which would just make things worse, because I had sent her. But when I went to the common room to find her, she was nowhere to be seen. In fact the only person there was Harry.

"Hermione, have you been _crying?_" Harry asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I have. I was a bit upset by something awhile ago." I wanted to ask him where Ginny was, but I wanted to stay and talk to him. His gazed at me with wonder on his face. Then it was if the realization hit him a little at a time, because the look spread over his face.

"It's Ron, isn't it? That's why Ginny came down a while ago." He said softly. "Here, come sit and tell me what happened," he said, indicating the open spot on the soft couch. This was the nicest I'd ever seen him act, except in the letters. So I sat, feeling very aware for the first time that Harry was a boy. I mean, I had always known, but now he seemed more real; someone I could think of loving as more than just a friend. I spilled my story, and by the end, I was tearing up again. Harry looked at me sorrowfully, and then pulled me into a tight hug.

_**Meanwhile, upstairs……..**_

Someone knocked on my door hard.

"Who is it?" I asked irritably. I was still upset from my fight with Hermione.

"It's your sister, and you better be decent, because I'm coming in right this minute!" Thankfully I was dressed, and it was okay for her to come in. Ginny stormed in, looking mad as could be.

"RONALD WEASLY!" she screeched. "How could you do that to Hermione! What's she ever done to you?"

"She broke our date first," I started, trying to make her see things my way.

"This is all because _she broke a date with you?_" she said, disbelief in her voice and face. Now that she made mention of it, we, ok _I_ had blew it up into something it wasn't.

"Can I please just tell you how insanely moronic you are!" she said, anger filling her voice with harshness. "She broke her date with you so she could help me with something, you idiot." Glaring at me, she stomped out of the room, leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

**So Ron has realized the error of his ways…..what did you guys think? Plz R&R and tell me whatcha think!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Notquiteblonde31**


	6. What have I done?

**Hey everybody! Thanx so much for your awesome reviews, I'm glad everybody likes it! Well here is the next chapter…btw, sry if I confused you, cuz I relized that some of my chapter were off at the beginnings….so SRY! Well enjoy!**

**NQB31**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I hugged Hermione tightly, trying to comfort her as best I could. I figured that she would pull away from me, but she hugged me right back. I thought she wasn't ever going to let go. She was still sniffling, but I think she felt somewhat better.

"Thank you, Harry" she said. She was gazing at me, was that _lovingly_? I told myself I was imagining things. Hermione was my best friend, and we could never think of each other that way.

"Anytime. Besides, you are always helping me, its good for once that I can be of use to you." She smiled meekly, and then did something that was kind of awkward. She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. I know she didn't mean anything by it; it was just a friendly gesture. I heard a gasp behind me, and turned to catch a glimpse of bright red hair racing around the corner. And I had a bad feeling; I only knew two people with that color of hair, and I was pretty sure the person on the stairs wasn't Ron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry turned to look around behind him, immediately so did I. I saw what couldn't be any other than the hair of Ginny dashing up the stairs. This was wonderful! How could I have been so stupid? Kissing Harry in the common room where anyone could have seen us! I told Harry I would see him later, and took off at a structured pace up the stairs (I didn't want him to think I was trying to hurry away from him) until he couldn't see me anymore. Then I started taking the stairs two at a time, almost bounding._I can't believe I kissed Harry! _I thought to myself the whole way up. I mean, I felt bad about it; I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't. But I still couldn't control the little butterflies that were in my stomach. I opened the door to the room, expecting the worse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

HOW COULD MIONE DO THIS TO ME! ESPECIALY AFTER I JUST TOLD MY OWN BROTHER OFF FOR HER! I am so mad, no furious! I _never_ write in my journal, but the nerve of that has me so worked up right now, and I need to get rid of all of this madnesss. My journal pages are wet now, from me crying. I mean she is my best friend! And she KNOWS I like Harry! So why would she kiss him? What did I do wrong! And if she is trying to make Ron jealous, than WHY DID SHE HAVE TO CHOOSE HARRY? I know that they are best friends, but it could have been ANYONE else! I her! I never want to be her friend again. How can I trust her after this? Better yet, why should I and will I want to? Well I have to go…my hand is cramping up.

_Ginny_

P.S. I it when people say that red heads have the worst tempers, because it isn't true!

Almost as soon as I had stopped writing in my journal, Hermione came in. I slammed the book shut, and made a big show of locking it.

"So no one can figure out what I want and then try to take it from me," I explained to her in a not so nice voice.

"Ginny, listen to me, please! Just hear me out before you start hating me" she said pleadingly.

"Give me one good reason I should!" I told her angrily. "You just kissed the boy that I have been in love with since I knew him! And he's your ex-boyfriends best mate! Tell me if I'm wrong, but isn't it a little soon to be shopping around?" I said sarcastically.

"Ginny, like you told me the other day, you should know me better. I'm not like that at all, and you know it. Now please be reasonable and let me explain what happened before you throw a hissy fit." I stared at her for a second, wearing what I thought was a blank expression.

"You have five minutes." I told her flatly.

"Without any interruptions?"

"You're down to 4 and half."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry came upstairs just a few moments after Ginny had left. He mumbled a greeting, and then went and laid down on his bed, writing on a piece of paper, and occasionally muttering to himself. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and had to ask him what was wrong.

"First you have to tell me what Ginny said to you when she came upstairs."

"What is this, a bargaining game?" I ask him, with a little attitude. After all, things had not really been going in my favor all day. But I told him about Ginny's yelling rampage, and how she had told me that Hermione had broken our date to do something for her. Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"What can Ginny possibly need her to do on the night of the dance?"

"I dunno. I thought about that. Do you think Hermione just asked her to say that?"

"Ginny doesn't lie." Harry stated to me defensively.

"I think I would know that; she's _my _sister after all." Harry looked like he was going to make another statement about it, but I guess he changed his mind, because instead he said:

"Well, I don't think Hermione ask her too. I just saw her in the common room, and she looked like she wanted to stop Ginny from coming to see you at all. This reminds me why I was so distracted when I came up here."

"What happened? What did you do to her?" I said, starting over to where he was.

"I didn't do anything! Chill out Ron. And even if I did, which I didn't, she is on her own now. Anyone could have a go at her; you cant control who she dates." This made me all the more mad.

"Yeah, but I'll make sure no one wants to date her. 'Cause the first guy who does is gona need a new face." I said fiercely. Hermione was _mine_. No other guy should be with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that's not really fair to her, is it?" I asked Ron.

"I don't care if it's fair or not. I know what is best for her." I had never seen Ron so protective of Hermione.

"And I'm guessing what's right is you?" I asked sarcastically. He nodded his head up and down several times.

"But anyhow, you were going to tell me what was wrong?" he prompted.

"Oh yeah. But first you have to promise to hit, punch, slap, or do anything else that might inflict pain upon me when I tell you this." I said worriedly.

"Easy enough, now what is it?" he said.

"Hermione kissed me." I said shortly and quickly, bracing myself for the explosion I knew was coming.

"SHE WHAT? AND YOU LET HER! You are supposed to be my best friend! And I don't think kissing the that I love is in the requirements!" Butno matter how much he yelled, he didn't yield on his promise about causing pain, and I was glad.

"Ron."

"Cant believe this, supposed to be my best friend-"

"_Ron."_

"I love her, but do you care? No just go ahead and kissing her-"

**_"RON!" _**I yelled at the top of my lungs. He stopped pacing and talking, and looked at me for a second.

"Cant you see I'm trying to vent? You already stole the of my dreams; I think you at least owe me listening to me rave for a bit."

"She kissed me on the _cheek_ Ron. And she did it as a thank you for comforting her about _you,_ numbskull." He stared at me for a moment as if he couldn't believe what I had just said.

"Are-are you sure?" I nodded my head. He collapsed on his bed, and I head him whisper,

_"What have I done?"_

**So did you guys like it? I hope so…. Well the dance will be in the next chapter. Dun-dun-Duhhh!Plz R****&R and tell me what you think! As for you silent readers……allright people, its ridiculous. Over a thousand hits and 35 reviews? I might just think about taking longer to update….unless some more people tell me that they just really like my story. So HA!**


	7. The Ball

**Hey peoples…this is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Ginny: Nope, she doesn't own any of us**

**Harry: Though I'm played by a really hot guy in the movies that she wouldn't mind owning……**

**Me: Shut up! You weren't supposed to say that!**

**On with the story….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was the night of the dance. Hermione and I were wearing matching dresses, and had our hair done up in a bundle of curls and a ton of glitter, so you couldn't even notice my fiery red hair. The dress was of muggles sorts, and one of the prettiest I had ever seen. It was a colorful deep purple, and some sort of fabric that sparkled when you walked. It was a halter top that went fairly low, and it was cut pretty low in the back. It went all the way to the floor, and even though it was pretty, I was going to have to remember not to trip on it.

According to Hermione, in the muggle world, it would be of extreme beauty, and only very fashionable people would wear something like it. I took a look at myself in the mirror. I sighed, half of relief that the night was finally here, half of dread, that it wouldn't work out the way we planned. I took the mask and gently tied the purple satin around my head, amongst dozens upon dozens of curls that were piled on top of my head.

Now I could even barely recognized myself, let alone should anyone else. I took one last deep breath before descending the stairs with my long purple cloak wrapped around me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched Ginny leave, and breathed a sigh of relief. I had been able to keep the truth about her secret admirer, and I was glad. I d even thinking this, but well, I was thinking about possibly deviating from the plans a bit. I mean, Ginny told me to go in and see who it was, and come back out and tell her who it was, right? Well what if I just told her that it was someone like Malfoy? Or someone equally disgusting? Then she would leave and I would be free to spend the night with…Ahhhh…Harry. I to admit it, but I will. Ever since Ron and I broke up, Harry has been getting better and better, and I had fall head over heels in love with him since the day that Ginny and I had gotten into a fight. We had worked things out, but things hadn't quite been the same. I think she sensed that I liked him. Anyway, back to tonight.

I didn't want to do that to Ginny, but true love had to take the place of friendship. And she would never know, so I wouldn't _technically_ be lying to her, would I? I stood in front of the mirror just as Ginny had done, tying my mask around my head. I hoped everything turned out all right tonight. Otherwise, my friendships with Hermione and Harry were down the drain, just as my relationship with Ron had been.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was just as nervous as I was about this dance. I had never seen him like this.  
Then again, I had never seen him cry until a few nights ago either. He kept trying to talk to Hermione but she ignored him consistently. Once when he had thoroughly irritated her, he received a sharp _smack!_ across the face. He still hadn't given up though and was really ticked off at himself. He talked about it all the time. And as good as friends as Hermione and I were, I got really sick of hearing how perfect she was, and how he had messed things up good this time.

I told him this once, and he grabbed me by my robes and said if I ever said anything like that about _his_ Hermione again, that I would pay for it dearly. He still really cared about her, and that seemed to be obvious to every one but her. She spent her days now staring off into space dreamily. A few days ago, McGonagall had even had to call her down for not paying attention. A teacher getting on to Hermione Granger? Now that is something truly unheard of. Ron had really hoped that she would have come around by this time and accompanied him to the dance, but no such luck. He dressed quickly and quietly, and he didn't even put on his best dress robes.

"Well we aren't trying to impress anyone tonight are we?" I told him sarcastically.

"Its not like I have anyone to impress." He said glaring at me as he spoke.

"Sorry," I told him sympathetically. He was truly miserable, and I, as his friend, could do nothing for his broken heart. But as his friend, I could keep him from wasting his life away.

"Finish getting dressed. Then we are going downstairs." I told him matter -of -factly, half believing that he would go even slower or sit down just to irk me. He shot me a look of pure loathing.

"I don't even have a true reason to go. You just better be glad that I am such a good friend."

"Well, I am very happy. Now will you please hurry? We are going to be late if we don't get down there soon." He finished fiddling with his robes and announced that he was prepared. And with that, he we strode down to the common room, at least 20 minutes behind anyone else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall was beautifully decorated. There were orange and black streamers everywhere, not to mention the idea of what a normal human muggle thinks we look like. They have strange imaginations. And it had a huge stuffed Jack-O-Lantern that was smiling wickedly at everyone. It was enchanted to be somewhat like a fortune telling machine. I don't know why muggles make up stuff like that. Why don't they just try to read a crystal ball? There's not much difference, it's all a bunch of rubbish.

My hands were really hurting. I looked down and saw that I was putting one hand in the other and rubbing it nervously. _One hand in-rub, rub-other hand in- rub, rub_. Hey, it kept me from being totally terrified of the night. I waited for a moment then approached the big glass door at the other end of the hall, just waiting to see how the night would unfold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I came into the Great Hall and gawked at the wonder that I beheld with my eyes. I had never seen the place look so festive. It was truly a sight. I walked around for a minute, prolonging going to the table, where already a number of figures (most of them guys, you know how they are, and teenage wizards are no different) had gathered round, in hopes that their dates would not ask them to dance. How was I going to distinguish which one was my date? I mean, Ginny's date? I finally made my way to the table, my heart pounding so loudly that I was surprised that people weren't stopping and staring at me.

I stood for a minute, as close as I could to the tall glass window. I saw a shadow just outside and figured it had to be Ginny. I would have to tell her it was Harry; she would see him herself anyway. That made me feel better that I didn't have to lie to my best friend, but it also depressed me that I couldn't stay with Harry.

"Excuse me. Are you waiting here for a purpose?" A tall boy asked me. I couldn't tell who he was, but he sounded familiar.

" Yes, I am, as a matter of fact, Why?" I asked him.

"Then I believe you would be my date for the night." He said in a voice as sweet as honey and as smooth as silk. I smiled my best, but couldn't help being a little deflated. Harry was at his best yet, and I wouldn't be able to share it with him. As he led me away from the crowded corner, someone bumped into him, and he fell clumsily. I reached to help him up, when his mask fell off.

I gasped in pure shock as I realized who he was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliff Hanger! Mhuah-hah! Most of you have prolly figured it out by now anyway though…… Anyhow, R&R and Tell me what you think! Ther are 1,297 hits and only 41 reviews? Come on…lets say I get at least 10 more reviews before I pdate again…..I hope you guys actually like it that much! Thanx**

**Notquiteblonde31**


	8. Secret Admirers, Stupid boys,and Snoring

**Well, I hope everybody enjoyed the last chapter…….and I hope ya like this one too. My last chapter was kinda confusing, but I didn't catch the mistakes till I had already posted it, so sorry!**

**Clarissa: Thanx so much for your input! I love ya girl!**

**Mother Crumpet: Thanx for all the wonderful advice, it has really helped and inspired me!**

**Xourxforbiddenxlovex: I'm glad you like it!**

**Marauder Worshiper: I'm sorry it confused ya some! Same to others who got confused!**

**Well anyone and everyone else…thanx sooooo much for ur awesome reviews! Keep it up! And I know I said I was going to wait for 10 reviews…but I couldn't hold out any longer to the LOYAL people. You know the ones WHO LEAVE REVIEWS! hint, hint silent people**

Ron looked up at me sheepishly, picking up his fallen mask from the floor.

"Bu-but, It wa-was supposed t-to be Harry!" I said.

"You were his secret admirer? But this started before we broke up….did you like him even then?" he asked miserably, looking down at the floor as he spoke.

"I'm not Harry's secret admirer."

"You're not?" he said hopefully, looking up.

"I'm not." I told him with a smile. "But, that was you, writing those letters, the whole time?"

"Yeah, it was me." He said sheepishly. "But if you weren't Harry's secret admirer, who was?" So I told him the whole story, about how I had tried to set them up, and then Ginny hadn't wanted to write him.

"And I thought I had fallen in love with Harry because of those notes. When it reality it was the man who I already loved and didn't know it." He hugged me, pulling me closer every second. He whispered in my ear,

"I am so sorry I acted so horribly. I love you."

"I love you too, Ron." I told him happily. Things felt right again. Ron leaned in and kissed me passionately. Could this night get any better?

I saw the whole thing between Hermione and my brother. I couldn't believe it, but before I had time to wonder too much about it, I felt a presence beside me.

"Who's there?" I called out nervously. I felt around in the darkness, until I found something solid. I couldn't describe how it felt, but mostly silky and soft. I pulled on it, and a cloak appeared in my hand. I looked up from the beautiful material, and saw a boy standing there. It was none other than Harry Potter himself.

I looked at this vision of loveliness. I felt like I knew her, but I couldn't place her.

"Do I know you?" I asked the gorgeous girl.

"Don't you know who I am?" she gasped in shock. I tilted my head and looked at her questioningly.

"I think I might know you from somewhere, but I can't figure out where." I told her. She smiled, showing off a set of gleaming white teeth.

"I am your secret admirer." She told me playfully.

"Bu-but how did you know I was out here? You were supposed to meet Ron-er, me inside!" I said in shock. She smiled her mischievous, beautiful smile again. You would think I could remember such a pretty smile anywhere.

"Oh, lucky guess." She said, twirling her amazing hair. It shone like a million stars radiating from the sky.

"Please tell me who you are. I can't stand not knowing for another second." I told her. I was sure she was going to, but instead, she simply said,

"If you want to know bad enough, you'll come and find me." She smiled one last time, then turned and left the courtyard. All I could think was _wow._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and I headed up the stair case, and we weren't fighting! I had been waiting for this day for weeks, and I didn't want to let the moment go.

"I love you," I whispered for what might have been the hundredth time that night. But I didn't care, I was just so glad she was back where she belonged; in my arms. But she wasn't getting annoyed by it either.

"I love you more," she would tease back, and we would play argue over that for a while. It may have seemed small and insignificant, but it I had the best time of my life. We made it back to the common room, and sat on the sofa nearest the fire, her cuddled up next to me. This was what I wanted more than anything else, and I was so glad to have it back. But this time, I wouldn't mess it up with stupid things; from now on, she would always come first.

I went up to the common room, and Ron and Hermione were there, being all lovey-dovey. I was sure one of them was going to see me. But they wouldn't have noticed if the whole castle was coming apart until a falling brick hit one of them on the head.

So I crept up to my room unnoticed, changing out of my dress into some more comfortable clothing. Then I lay down on my bed, took a shower (the glitter was bugging me) and thought for a while, until I guess I fell asleep.

When I woke up again, it was at least one o clock in the morning. It was Hermione snoring, and it was louder than usual. I guess people snore louder when they are happy or something. But I couldn't take it anymore, so I wrapped a blanket around me, and headed down to the common room but when I got there, I found I wasn't alone. Almost as soon as I sat down in a chair in front of the fire, the portrait of the Fat Lady swung in, revealing a tired looking Harry. I was glad I had washed all the glitter out of my hair, now he wouldn't recognize me as the girl from the ball.

"Ginny? What are you still doing up?" he asked me questioningly.

"I think a better question is, what are you still doing out?" I teased him. He smiled, and for a moment, it was as if the tiredness and loneliness went away, and he was just Harry. Then it was his normal face again. Until that moment, I hadn't realized just how old he looked for his age. But of course, he would have to be mature beyond his years if he were ever to defeat one of the greatest and darkest wizards of all time. I motioned for him to come and sit in the chair next to me. He sank into the chair, and said thank you.

"Seriously though, what were you doing out so late?" I ask him worriedly.

"I had a lot on my mind, and I went and played some Quidditch. It usually helps me clear my head and be able to think a little better."

"Well, what was on your mind?" I asked him, though I was pretty sure I knew what, or I guess you could say who, it was. He had been staring off into space, but when I spoke to him, he took a minute, and then looked at me like he had just realized I was there.

"Huh? Oh yeah, um well, not really anything for you to worry about." Then he looked out the window, then back at me.

"I'd better go ahead and get on up to bed," he said. " I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah, I guess you should, it shows." I said though I was sorry to see him go.

I felt, more than heard Ginny coming back upstairs. Suddenly I was wide awake. I had just realized in the midst of all of my happiness in getting back together with Ron, that I had completely forgot that Ginny was supposed to have had a date with Harry. She went and lay down, even though I was sitting straight up in bed.

"Gin? Are you awake?" I whispered softly as I crept over to her bed. I didn't want to wake anyone else. Usually they might get a little grouchy if woken up too early on the weekends.

"Yeah, I'm awake, unfortunately." She said in an irritable whispered tone.

"I forgot to ask you if you and Harry ever saw each other at the ball. I really meant to ask but Ron and me-

"Yeah, I saw you and Ron. Glad you guys are back together." She said sarcastically.

"What's with you?" I asked her. Normally she would have been truly happy for me.

"I'm sorry," she said sighing. "But my night wasn't so good. Yes Harry and I saw each other. He didn't know who I was so I told him 'If you wan to know bad enough, you'll come find me.'" I stopped her here.

"What kind of a parting statement is that?" I ask.

"The kind that I could come up with and it not sound horrible on the spot." She told me, cracking a smile, finally. I laughed.

"But what was wrong? I mean sure you didn't tell him who you were, but then when he comes looking for you, you'll tell him its you, then you guys live happily ever after. Plus he appreciates you for being mysterious and beautiful. What's wrong with that?"

"Well, I just saw him downstairs."

"That's bad why? And why did you go downstairs?" I asked her suspiciously.

"You snore. LOUDLY." She told me matter of factly. "And it was bad because he wouldn't tell me what was on his mind and I got the feeling that something is wrong."

"Oh. I'll have to work on that." I said, embarrassed." And as for Harry, don't worry. He'll come around."

"Yeah, I hope so."

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! I was originally going to end it on this chapter….but if you guys don't mind, I would really like to turn it into something a little bigger, write a few more chapters. If you think this is a bad idea, then leave me and email and tell me so, cuz personally? I don't know if I should make it any longer. So R&R people! Tell me what you think! AND BEWARE TO ALL SILENT READERS…DO NOT BE SILENT! Arg!**

**RRRREEEVVVVIIIEEEWWWWW!**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning when I woke up, the first thing on my mind was the amazing girl that entered my life last night. I was mulling over any of the girls that I had ever seen or knew that went to Hogwarts, but none of them seemed to be a likely candidate for the angel that had appeared before me last night. When Ron finally turned over and woke up, he sat straight up in his bed and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry I got kind of…"he started.

"Carried away?" I asked, grinning at him.

"For lack of a better term, yes." He said sheepishly. "So did you ever find your actual date?" Ron said, with an air of knowing something.

"No…" I answered suspiciously. "Why? What do you know that I don't?"

"Well, lots actually." Ron teased. " But I think you could figure this one out on your own." With that he finished dressing and started down the stairs.

"Wait just a minute!" I yelled at him. Ron, however, was far enough down the stairs to be able to pretend that he hadn't heard me.

"Rotting pumpkin head," I muttered to myself darkly as I thrust the hangings completely open around my bed.

"Morning," I called to Ron as he came bumbling down the stairs.

"Fancy going down to the Great Hall with me for an early breakfast?" He asked me quickly. He jabbed his finger over his shoulder and said in an explanatory voice, "Harry is on his way down. And I know you asked me not to tell him that it was Ginny, but it's been really hard so far. So, yea, would probably be a bit better if, you know, we left. Like now." He said kindly, smiling at me as he held out his hand for me to take. I laughed as he pulled me through the common room door. When we were safely out the portrait hole and a level down he asked me, " Why am I not allowed to tell him it's Ginny anyway?"

"Because," I sighed. "Ginny thinks that if he knows it was her that he won't like her anymore." Boys. They could be so thick-headed.

I barely saw the end of Ron's cloak whipping out of the portrait hole as I came downstairs. Harry was just coming down from the boy's dormitories as well. He looked at the closing portrait irritably.

"Problem Harry?" I asked gently. He jumped when heard my voice.

"Oh, hey Ginny." He said. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you standing there."

"What else is new?" I said under my breath.

"Didn't catch that," he murmured distractedly. "What did you say?"

"It's nothing." I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. "It doesn't matter." He looked at me fully in the face. He could tell that in some way he had upset me, even if he didn't know how.

"Gin, look. I'm sorry I'm kind of out of it this morning. I just had some things on my mind. I didn't mean to overlook you." I forced a smile.

"It's understandable." I said, heading over to the common room door. But he wasn't letting it go that easy. He stuck to my side, out of the common room and down the hallway.

"Please don't be upset at me. I can't stand it when you're mad at me." He kept up a string of pleas a good way down the corridor.

"First off, I'm not mad. I promise. Second, even if I was, why would you care Harry?" I stopped walking and tried to look him in the eye, but his gaze wouldn't meet mine.

"Well I'm glad you aren't mad at me." He mumbled. He stared first at his feet and then at the suit of armor just over my right shoulder. An uncomfortable silence stretched between us.

"Well," I said with a sigh, " If you won't answer me that, then will you at least tell me what you've got your mind so wrapped around this morning?" He turned a deep shade of red.

"I'm not sure you really want to hear it."  
"Oh go on. Try me." I said, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Well…all right." He said undecidedly. "Last night at the dance I met this really amazing girl. Well I don't know about personality wise because she didn't give me a chance to really talk to her, but she was just so…pretty." He ended. " And pretty is a lame word compared to how gorgeous she was." He still wouldn't look at me. "There. See, I told you that you didn't want to know." But on the inside I was barely containing a smile. He thought that I was that beautiful?

"Harry….there's something that I want to tell you." His eyes jerked up and for a moment, his dark green met mine. His gaze made me want to melt right then and there and I almost lost all confidence of what I was about to do.

"Well see…about that night…."

"Where's Harry?" I asked Ron. "I thought you said he was right behind you?" Ron looked towards the doors of the great hall.

" I figured he would be here by now. He was almost done getting dressed whenever I left the dormitory."

"Hmm." I said thoughtfully, contemplating on where our friend could be. But I didn't have to ponder for long. At that moment, Harry entered the great hall and all eyes were on him and the red-headed girl attached to his side. Ron's jaw dropped but I felt a supreme sense of happiness for my friend…and a tad bit of satisfaction of knowing that I helped move things along between them. When the couple stopped at their usual seats at the Gryffindor table several whispers broke out among the girls that were seated up and down the two benches.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know. "Harry, Ron said that you were right behind him when he left your room."

"I ran into Ginny in the common room." He stated simply.

"What and you expect me to believe that this just magically happened?" I asked incredulously.

"Well we are at Hogwarts, Hermione." Ginny said sarcastically. "For all you know this is some kind of spell!" She laughed joyously along with Harry. I looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Explain yourselves. Right now." Ron said, turning a delicate shade of red, and threatening to go even redder.

"Don't you dare even act all superior." Ginny said, her eyes daring Ron to push her further. "I don't even want to hear about it, not when Hermione didn't even come back from your room until the crack of dawn." Ron's mouth opened and he tried to speak but no words came out.

"That's what I thought." Ginny said matter of factly.

"Harry you're awfully quiet. What happened to that girl you were supposed to meet at the ball last night?" I said.

"And how did you know about that, Hermione?" He asked with a smirk. I panicked, realizing that I had said too much. So I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"Ron told me last night." Ron spit out the food that he was about to eat, but I pushed down on his foot under the table and he kept quiet.

"Riiiiight. Hermione, you're a really bad liar." Harry said. "I think that you know just about everything, considering you started this whole mess."

"_Me?_" I squeaked. " What makes you think that I had anything to do with setting you guys up?"

"We told each other about the owls and everything else. You're the only logical suspect." Ginny said.

"But..I…never-I mean…I didn't…" I stammered trying to come up with a good answer.

"Oh I'm not complaining Hermione, thanks for everything. I just wanted you to know that we knew it was you." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh well in that case…yes I'd love to take credit for that!" I said gesturing toward their entwined hands.

"And you've learned your lesson about meddling…right?" Ginny asked suspiciously as Ron snorted into his breakfast oatmeal.

"Promise I won't meddle anymore…even if I know I'm right." I smiled. It looked like this day, at least, was off to a good start.


End file.
